


Harry Potter and the Internet Baking Sensation

by dustycottonball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Fanservice, Harry Potter Has a Crush on Draco Malfoy, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle Life, Obsessive Harry Potter, Pervert Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Top Harry Potter, YouTuber Draco, and harry loves to ogle his arse, draco is a minor internet celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustycottonball/pseuds/dustycottonball
Summary: Harry had always thought himself too old for Internet celebrity crushes. Until he sawhim.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the fluffy Muggle AUs out there, though this turned out more smutty than originally planned. I think Harry's obsessive tendencies over Draco would be present even if he's a Muggle, and he would so binge watch Draco's videos...
> 
> As someone who's not very familiar with social media or baking, I hope this works. I realised YouTube stopped their private messaging service but let's just pretend it's still there for the sake of this fic *shrugs*

Harry sighed in happiness. This weekend was all about lazing around and spending time with his best mates. After graduating from university, he got himself a well-paying job, but it came with consequences. Such as not having much of a social life outside of work. Ron and Hermione were also in this predicament, but at least they got together during their time at school. They now lived together and had each other for support. Harry sometimes felt like the third wheel in their relationship, but Ron and Hermione assured him that he would never be intruding in their couple time.

Harry was now at their apartment, sipping some tea with Ron while Hermione baked in the kitchen.

"Here, have some of these," Hermione interrupted Harry's musings.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione holding a tray full of cookies. They smelled delicious. He thanked her and took one.

When Harry bit into the cookie, he couldn't help moaning. "Fuck, Mione, this is _heavenly_ ," he said in between bites as Hermione went to offer Ron some cookies. Ron too, bit into his cookie and instantly reached for 5 more. "When did you learn to bake so well?"

Hermione giggled. "Mrs Weasley gave me some recipes, of course. But this receipe is from YouTube."

"Yeah, this super gay bloke on YouTube who bakes stuff," Ron piped in between bites. "I have a feeling you'll like him, mate," he winked.

Harry blushed at that. He used to date Ron's sister Ginny at school, but they broke up amicably when Ginny had to move overseas for work and both of them weren't keen on a long distance relationship. Since then, Harry realised he preferred the company of men, but due to his lack of social life, the most he'd got was a bunch of one-night stands at the club he frequented.

In spite of his friends' teasing, Harry was curious. "What YouTube channel?" he asked, then quickly added "I want to try baking too, if that means I get to enjoy such delicious cookies all the time."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled, then Hermione took her phone out to start finding that particular channel.

Harry reached for another cookie and closed his eyes in bliss as the flavour of lemons and white chocolate exploded in his mouth. Whoever this guy was, he was an angel if it meant he could bake so well. Harry nearly fell off his chair when Hermione showed him the YouTube channel.

Because - _fuck_ \- staring back at him from the screen _was_ an angel.

He looked to be around Harry's age, and had artfully styled platinum blond hair and a pale complexion, accentuated by high cheekbones. He was a bit pointy, but in a good way which brought out his aristocratic features. To top it off, he spoke in the poshest accent Harry had ever heard. He was the complete opposite of Harry, who had a healthy golden tan from exercising in the sun and messy black hair that could never be styled no matter how he tried. When the man turned around to get some ingredients, Harry's eyes stayed glued to his body and most importantly, his delectable bubble butt. Harry's breath hitched.

"Told you you'd like him," Ron's voice was entirely too smug. "He's exactly your type."

Harry found it disturbing his best mates knew his taste in men so well.

"He recently started this channel. It's called Draco's Baking Delights," Hermione informed him helpfully. "At first, it might seem he's doing all these for likes and subscribers, but he does have some good recipes."

Harry took "all these" to mean the entirely too tight fitting clothes and the arse swaying, but he wasn't one to complain.

*

The next few weeks, Harry spent all his free time watching Draco's Baking Delights. At least he now had something to look forward to other than the rare times he was able to meet with Ron and Hermione.

He had to admit he was too busy jerking off while watching Draco bake that he couldn't attempt to do any baking himself. When Hermione texted him to ask how his baking was going, he could only manage a weak "thanks Mione, tried out a few recipes but I'm still getting the hang of it" because there was _no way_ in hell he would admit to wanking over Draco.

Whoever this Draco was, he was definitely something special. Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so strongly about someone. Not only was Draco easy on the eyes, he was also witty and quite sweet. At 25, Harry had always thought himself too old for Internet celebrity crushes, but he didn't know about Draco back then, did he?

*

From then on, Harry dedicated all Friday nights to Draco.

Draco usually released one video per week, and Friday night was the time for Harry to catch Draco's newest video, as well as binge watch the rest of his videos and wank to images of the blond angel.

Draco seemed to have read every lewd comment on his video (some of which were from Harry himself) and responded to his fans' requests. This time round, he was wearing nothing but an apron and form fitting jeans, claiming that the weather recently had been too hot and he "didn't want to get his clothes dirty, anyway".

Harry would rather prefer to see Draco naked, but this was good enough. His eyes greedily took in the pale expanse of skin, admiring Draco's lithe body and seeing his muscles flex as he mixed the flour, sugar and eggs. When Draco turned to the side, Harry caught a glimpse of a pale pink nipple, and he could feel his erection push angrily against his pants. Gods, he wanted to lick and suck and _bite_ that nipple so much.

Harry almost laughed out loud at that. He must be really sex deprived if the sight of a bloke's nipple got him so horny.

As Harry watched Draco licking cake batter off his fingers, he moaned and imagined it was his come that Draco was licking. The blond's tongue trailed over his fingers slowly and seductively, and every flick of his pink tongue sent Harry's hormones into overdrive.

"Mmmmm, tastes good," Draco casually remarked and looked into the camera with half lidded eyes. Then he placed his index finger in his mouth again and sucked hard, releasing the finger with a pop, making sure to look directly into the camera as he did so.

Fuck, who knew a simple task like baking could become so _sexual_?

Unconsciously, Harry spat onto his own fingers and trailed a hand down to his straining erection. He kicked off his boxers, not caring where they landed, and wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a few quick strokes and squeezing around the head. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Draco sucking him off, pink lips wrapped around his cock. Draco would want to start slow, but Harry would have none of it. He would fuck into that pretty mouth, grabbing onto soft blond hair and choking Draco on his cock. He would ruin Draco for anyone else.

Harry paused mid-wank and focused back onto his phone screen, just in time to see Draco turning around and placing the cake in the oven, bending at the waist and showing off his arse for all and sundry. _So fucking slutty_ , he thought hungrily, eyes taking in the perfectly round globes while his hand began flying up and down his erection. _Who the fuck bends down like that?_

Harry started to imagine rubbing his cock against Draco's covered arse. He would get the blond so worked up, Draco would whine and beg for Harry to take him right there. Harry would unzip and pull down Draco's jeans roughly and, with his spit as lubricant, push into Draco's tight hole.

At this thought, Harry squeezed around his erection and moved again, so fast his wrist ached. He came with a powerful intensity, just as he imagined Draco begging for more of his cock and the delicious moans coming out of the blond as he fucked into him. Harry was so exhausted, he fell asleep right after that.

*

When Harry woke up, he realised he had come on his glasses. He also missed the last few minutes of Draco's video.

"Ugh," he commented, taking off his glasses and idly wiping them against his T-shirt.

Scrolling back, he rewatched the parts he missed. And he was glad he actually bothered to watch the end of the video.

"I recently reached 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Thank you so much; it's a great achievement for someone new like me," Draco drawled. "As a giveaway, I will be inviting one lucky subscriber to bake with me."

"This is only open to subscribers in London, and you have to come to my place so that we can discuss and film our video. In order to take part, comment to say why you'd like to bake with me! I'll pick the best answer, and contact you again. Good luck, and thanks for watching!" Draco blew a kiss and ended the video.

_Wow_. Harry's heart beat faster at that. Out of 100,000 subscribers, how many actually lived in London? Did he really stand a chance? Taking a deep breath, he typed in his comment.

*

The next Friday, Harry hurriedly left the office and made a beeline for his apartment. He opened his YouTube app and was excited to see that Draco's new video had been uploaded. Draco was baking a lavender infused ice cream cake, but Harry was too nervous to concentrate on Draco's arse this time round. He anxiously scrolled towards the end of the video, praying to all the gods in the world.

"I'm sure you're all excited for the winner of my little contest," Draco smiled at the camera. "I've read through all your comments, and they're wonderful. But one comment really stood out to me," he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Congratulations to Green Eyed Monster! Please send me a message!" Draco said, smiling as the comment in question was shown in the video.

Harry's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

He dropped his phone in shock.

That was _his_ username on the screen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I wasn't satisfied with the initial draft for this chapter but it should be good to go now. Enjoy!

Harry Potter knew he didn't always have the best of luck. His parents died in a car accident when he was just a baby, leaving him in the care of abusive relatives until he ran away from home at the age of sixteen. To top it off, he pretty much had a non-existent love life, and a small part of him longed to meet someone keen on a serious relationship, no matter how far-fetched the idea seemed.

But today was his lucky day. He won the contest! _He_ was going to meet his favourite YouTuber, Draco in real life and bake together with him.

So it was with burning anticipation that he picked up his phone, which was still on the floor.

Harry held the phone with trembling hands, video paused at the moment when Draco flashed Harry's username on screen.

He attempted to send a private message to Draco, but his hands were still too shaky and the phone slipped from his grip again.

"Fuck," Harry muttered. "Get a hold of yourself, Harry. Relax. It's just another bloke," he tried to convince himself.

But to Harry, Draco was not "just another bloke". He was Harry's angel, and he would also become Harry's undoing.

_Hi Draco, this is Harry. Thank you so much for picking me. When shall we meet for the video?_ Harry managed to type out. He re-read it a number of times, before deeming it decent enough to hit the send button.

Harry gazed at his phone excitedly for a few minutes, then realised that Draco probably wasn't glued to his phone 24/7. He started eating his dinner, but had no appetite for it, not with the food having gone cold and the butterflies fluttering anxiously in his stomach.

When he was about to switch on the TV in order to have _something_ to occupy his mind with, his phone vibrated.

_Hi Harry, nice hearing from you :) Congratulations once again and I can't wait to work with you! Can I confirm if you live in London? - Draco x_

Before he knew it, a silly grin was spreading on Harry's face.

*

Harry spent the rest of the evening texting Draco, after they both agreed that it would be better to communicate through text message. Harry pumped his fist into the air and shouted "YES!" once he got hold of Draco's number. He knew he was behaving like a lovesick teenager, but then again, nobody was around to see him.

It turned out that Draco lived about half an hour's drive away from Harry, so it was very convenient. He googled the place and was pleasantly surprised to see a sleek, modern apartment in an upscale neighbourhood.

Since they lived so near each other, Draco had suggested meeting up next week to discuss and see where they could go from there. He said the video could be uploaded any time once Harry felt comfortable with their take.

Harry wondered if he should tell Ron and Hermione about his luck, but decided against it. They'd probably tease him about his YouTube username and call him obsessed, and Harry didn't think he would be able to handle that now. _They'll find out after the video is online_ , he smiled to himself. _That'll show them_.

*

The next weekend couldn't arrive fast enough. Saturday morning found Harry looking into his bathroom mirror and trying to flatten his hair, to no avail. He checked his watch and sighed, giving up on the messy black curls. He then spent a longer time than usual deciding what to wear, finally settling on one of the T-shirts Hermione got for him. It was a deep green, and people said it brought out the colour of his eyes. He matched that with a pair of ripped black jeans usually reserved for clubbing nights. Satisfied, Harry grabbed his car keys and left the house.

Harry found Draco's place soon enough and moments later, he was standing outside the door. He hastily wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, gathered up his courage and rang the doorbell.

_Here goes nothing_ , he thought.

The door opened and Harry was greeted by the angel he'd been dreaming about.

"Hi Harry," Draco stood at the door, giving Harry a wide smile. He held his hand out. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry was gobsmacked. He reached out to shake Draco's slim hand, and couldn't help but admire how soft his hands were. His thumb unconsciously stroked the back of Draco's hand, and his angel gave a small chuckle.

"Harry Potter. Nice meeting you, Draco," Harry finally replied. He stood staring at the blond for a while, before coming to his senses and passing Draco the bottle of wine he brought along as a gift. _Was it possible for someone to look even better in real life?_ he wondered. Because Draco Malfoy was right in front of him, sunlight catching on his hair like a halo, mercurial grey eyes shining with mirth, as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

On YouTube, Harry could never ascertain what colour Draco's eyes were, but now he knew for sure.

"Come in, I'll get you something to drink," Draco led Harry into a neatly furnished apartment. Harry's eyes slid easily from Draco's face to the glorious sight of his bubble butt walking in the direction of the open kitchen, and his breathing quickened.

Harry didn't realise he was following so closely behind Draco, longing to get his hands on that arse, when Draco suddenly turned around.

"Oh!" the blond squeaked when he saw how near Harry was, then gave an embarrassing laugh. "You okay with tea?"

"Sure, anything for you," Harry replied, then mentally cursed himself for sounding so cheesy. _That was_ so _awkward. Way to go, Harry,_ he thought.

Draco just smirked at Harry and waved a hand towards the sofa. "Go on then, make yourself comfortable. I'll be just a minute."

Harry sat down on the sofa, fiddling with his phone and surreptiously watching Draco from the corner of his eyes. Was it his imagination, or was Draco wiggling his arse a bit more than necessary?

Harry didn't have time to dwell on that for long, once he saw the blond walking towards him with two cups of tea.

"So, Harry..." Draco began, sitting himself elegantly on the sofa, "I think it's best to get to know you better before we start. How did you find out about my videos?"

"Um, my friend told me about it. Her cookies were amazing so I asked her to give me the recipe, and she showed me your videos."

Draco nodded at this, and took a sip of his tea. "I was thinking of baking treacle tart for our video. What do you think?"

"I love treacle tart, it's my favourite!" Harry exclaimed. How did his angel guess his favourite dessert? "I don't have any experience baking it though..."

"It's alright, we'll learn together," Draco fluttered long, blond eyelashes at him and Harry's heart melted. He ran a hand through his hair, partly out of habit and partly to distract himself from reaching out to touch Draco.

To his surprise, Draco was the one to reach out, attempting to neaten Harry's hair. He could smell Draco like this, an enticing citrusy scent he couldn't get enough of, and his scalp tingled at every touch from the blond. If he didn't know better, he'd say Draco was flirting with him.

"You have such an interesting scar," Draco's brow furrowed as his hand brushed across Harry's forehead. He traced the faint lightning bolt shape and Harry suppressed a shiver.

"Yeah, it's from a car accident that happened when I was a baby. My parents died, and I was the only survivor." Harry didn't know what it was about Draco that made him want to talk about his past. He usually wouldn't reveal so much personal information to a stranger, but everything came out naturally in front of Draco.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry," Draco looked genuinely upset. His hand stilled midair, and Harry took it in his hand, rubbing soothing circles all around. He felt bad for upsetting his angel.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Harry's fingers grazed the pale skin of Draco's wrist.

"No, I can't imagine what it's like to not know your parents. I get annoyed at my father sometimes, but at least he's alive, you know?" Draco said. "Mother's the one who taught me baking. She spoils me, but Father is stricter. He wants me to take over the family business someday, although I'm not too keen on it," he shrugged.

"You should do whatever you love, Draco." Harry answered. Feeling bold, he let the back of his other hand brush against Draco's cheek. "I'm glad you're making videos on YouTube now. Your recipes are interesting and I love watching you bake. I couldn't believe you picked me."

"Your comment stood out from the rest," Draco looked up at Harry, a small smirk playing on his lips, and Harry felt the urge to kiss it away. "I just had to pick you. And I'm not disappointed."

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "And what if I turned out to be a murderer or pervert, instead? You'd just invite any stranger to your place?" Now that he gave more thought to it, he couldn't believe his angel's trusting nature.

Draco laughed at that, the sound making Harry smile as well. "Don't worry about me, Harry, nobody gets past Goyle. He's the security guard and one of my best friends. Even though he's a bit slow sometimes, he does have good intuition when it comes to people."

Harry remembered meeting the security guard - a big, hulking man - at the lobby, and knew what Draco meant. After showing Draco's address to the man, Goyle made him answer a lot of questions before he finally gave a grunt and told Harry to go ahead.

Suddenly feeling a bit bolder, Harry grinned at Draco. "Maybe he's wrong. Maybe I am a pervert."

"What?" Draco blinked up at Harry, but before the blond could process this further, Harry went with his instincts and pulled Draco onto his lap.

"Harry...!" Draco gasped, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders to support himself.

Harry gazed lustfully at him, and slowly began tracing the contours of Draco's upper body over his clothes, leaving the blond hard, breathless and panting for more. Then, his hands boldly slipped under Draco's shirt, repeating the slow exploration all over again, greedily trying to touch as much skin as possible. When Harry reached Draco's nipples, rubbing and tweaking at the pale pink nubs, his angel began to moan softly.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. Pleased with himself, Harry continued his exploration of Draco's lithe body. His friends always chided him for acting before thinking, but in this situation, Harry could give himself a pat on the back for making it work to his advantage.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes blinked open and he raised an eyebrow. "For a pervert, you seem to be quite the gentleman," he laughed and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "The answer is yes, I've been single long enough to- mmmph" Draco was cut off as Harry kissed him again. 

Harry grabbed his angel closer and deepened the kiss. Even though Draco was full of sharp angles, his skin - and lips - were surprisingly soft. When the blond opened his mouth slightly, Harry took this opportunity to let his tongue in. Draco tasted like Earl Grey, but Harry couldn't think of anything that tasted sweeter. He could feel his arousal grow as their tongues performed a slow dance, languidly exploring each other's mouths.

When Harry and Draco pulled away, there was a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips together, and Harry gazed at the blond in awe. Draco was already looking like he just got shagged, with his hair in a mess and his lips red and swollen. Harry wondered what Draco would _really_ look like after a round of sex and felt his erection jump with excitement. He quickly tried to will it down for now, hands coming down to rest on Draco's waist.

"Was that okay?" Harry began hesitantly.

Draco nodded, leaning down to kiss Harry again and absentmindedly trailing his hands along Harry's biceps. Harry smiled against the kiss, pulling Draco closer to him. At that slight shift, he could feel both their clothed erections pressed against each other.

Harry took that as an invitation and his wandering hands reached the waistband of Draco's jeans. As he made to unbutton it, he felt his hands being pulled away.

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter, but I don't put out on the first date," Draco smirked, obviously trying for a snarky tone but he ended up sounding breathless instead.

"You consider this a date?" Harry asked, smirking back at the blond.

"...You caught me right there," Draco laughed, and Harry leaned in to kiss him. "But really, I don't mind taking things further if you don't end up being a creep. I didn't expect you to be so hot, although your hair reminds me of a rat's nest." His hands tugged at Harry's black curls.

In response to this, Harry gave Draco's arse a pinch, causing the blond to let out another undignified squeak.

*

Contrary to what Harry feared, things were less awkward between them after all that happened. Draco was content to sit right next to Harry, leaning into him with his legs draped over Harry's. Harry, in turn, sifted his fingers through Draco's hair, and was delighted to discover the strands were as silky as he imagined. It was surprisingly easy for Harry to talk to Draco, and they spent the rest of the day telling each other more about themselves and discussing the video.

Harry felt as if the day had gone by in a flash. When he went to bed that night, his dreams were filled with nothing but images of platinum blond hair and soft, pale skin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco decided to start a YouTube channel, he wasn't sure if anyone would bother watching his videos. But it turned out he worried for nothing. His natural flair for flirting in front of the camera put him at ease, and he also had something to occupy his hands with while baking.

To be fair, his videos attracted a lot of lewd comments, and he was grossed out by some of them. But he knew that sex sells, and he _was_ attractive, so it counted for something that differentiated him among most YouTube channels about baking.

The best thing he got out of it? A boyfriend.

Harry Potter had come into his life unexpectedly. He'd decided to hold a contest to celebrate 100,000 subscribers, and he picked Harry. When he first lay eyes on Harry, he couldn't believe his luck. The man was taller and broader than him, with what seemed like a permanent five-o-clock shadow, and looked like he worked out regularly. He wore a T-shirt that clung to his muscles in all the right places and had such a nice tan, Draco wanted to peel off all his clothes to see how far it went.

Harry was a bit shy when he first met Draco, and Draco worried they wouldn't be able to work well together. But all it took was a bit of subtle flirting on Draco's part to make the raven haired man more comfortable around him.

The most intense thing about Harry, Draco thought, was his eyes. It was such a bright shade of green, just like grass in the summer, and it felt like Harry was able to gaze into the depths of his soul. Draco sighed dreamily.

After meeting Harry a few more times to rehearse their video, Harry had asked Draco to be his boyfriend, while feeding him a spoonful of treacle tart which they had baked together. How could he refuse?

Since then, they'd been on several dates, where Harry had thoroughly pampered Draco and made him feel so loved, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet. All those times, he had been the perfect gentleman and they'd done nothing but kiss and hold each other, but Draco saw the way Harry stared at him sometimes and wondered when Harry would finally crack.

"Dreaming about something, baby?" a deep voice sounded behind him. Draco jerked up in surprise and turned around. Turns out he was too busy thinking about Harry not to notice the real deal had crept up behind him.

"I'm not dreaming," Draco drawled. "Have you set up the camera?"

"Yep. Everything's ready and I've started recording," Harry replied. "But before that, I want to do something."

"What do you mean? Hey, the camera's facing the wrong direction," Draco frowned. Instead of facing the kitchen counter directly, the camera was angled sideways.

Harry just gave him a mischievous smile, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and giving him a kiss. Draco's arms instantly slipped around Harry's neck, trying to pull him closer. Harry started biting at the blond's lower lip lightly and Draco gasped at the sensation. He opened his mouth to let Harry's tongue in, his hands cupping Harry's cheeks tenderly and stroking the black stubble. Someone was moaning, either himself or Harry or both, but he couldn't be arsed to care.

Draco stopped the kiss to pull Harry's glasses from his face. "They're digging into my skin," he complained and Harry laughed. The dark haired man started to pull off his T-shirt too, and soon both items had landed somewhere on the floor.

Draco looked up and couldn't help admiring the fit, tanned body belonging to his boyfriend. He wondered what it would feel like to have that body pressed against him, on top of him, _fucking into him_. He supposed he was about to find out real soon.

"Come on," Harry said, cutting off Draco's thoughts and attempting to unbutton the blond's shirt and trousers. Draco complied, helping him with the buttons, and soon it joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

As Harry started to pull off his own jeans and boxers, Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to make a sex video? My, my..." he tutted, staring at Harry's erection, but it turned into a squeak as Harry reached for him and yanked his briefs down.

"You're such a _pervert_ , Potter!" Draco glanced at the camera quickly, before looking back to Harry.

"We're not done yet. Put on the apron," Harry commanded, handing Draco his apron.

Draco raised one eyebrow but did as he was told, slipping his apron on and tying the strings together.

"Just like what I said. You're a perv-" Draco's indignant voice was cut off when Harry kissed him again and grabbed him by the waist, hauling him up onto the kitchen counter.

Before Draco knew it, Harry had maneuvered him so that he was lying on his back. The brunet was gazing down at him with so much love and adoration, and any retorts Draco thought of were quickly silenced.

"I've always dreamt of fucking you on this counter," Harry's pupils were so dilated, the green almost swallowed up by black as he took in the sight of Draco clad in nothing but his apron.

"Then do it," Draco smirked, holding his legs up and giving the brunet a view of his pink hole, delighting in the sharp intake of breath that came from his boyfriend.

Harry produced a bottle of lube seemingly out of nowhere and coated his fingers liberally with it. He leaned down to kiss Draco as one finger circled his rim, and Draco moaned loudly at the sensation. It had been too long since he'd had sex.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked, finger still hovering teasingly at his entrace. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Potter, you haven't even put it in! Don't need to act like I'm a blushing virgin when.. oh FUCK!" Draco cried as Harry's thick finger breached him.

"For someone so angelic looking, you have quite the mouth on you," Harry remarked, moving his finger in and out of Draco's hole and enjoying the feel of Draco's tight heat squeezing around his finger. When the blond was moaning and begging for more, Harry added a second finger, scissoring in and out slowly.

"More, Harry.. oh gods," Draco gasped, gripping at Harry's arms, and Harry added a third finger in, moving his fingers faster in anticipation of what was about to come. "I want you, I want you so much," Draco sobbed.

The sexual tension between himself and Harry had been around ever since they first met. Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had wanked himself raw over the black haired man the past few weeks, sometimes with his fingers inside of him, imagining it was Harry's cock fucking into him instead.

"Okay, baby?" Harry asked. He had stopped and was pouring the lube over his fingers again. Draco leaned up on his elbows and stared unabashedly at Harry coating his huge erection with more lube.

Draco nodded. He almost drooled at the sight of Harry's cock, the head an angry red colour, standing up proudly among a nest of black curls as messy as the hair on his head. It was bigger than anything he'd ever had, and Draco could see a drop of precome forming at the tip. He moaned.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit for one week straight," Draco pulled Harry towards him, giving his boyfriend another kiss and burying his face in Harry's neck. "Fuck me with your thick cock and let the whole world know I'm _yours_."

" _Fuck_ , baby," Harry groaned, lining his cock at Draco's entrance and pushing in in one hard thrust until he bottomed out. He moaned at the sensation of finally being inside, moving in and out slowly in order to give Draco time to adjust.

"More," Draco moaned and clutched at Harry's back, nails clawing into the sweat slicked skin.

"So needy," Harry growled into Draco's ear. He pushed Draco's apron aside and began licking at one nipple, dragging his nails up and down Draco's inner thighs. "You're so good for me, Draco, so desperate and hungry for my cock...I'll fuck you so hard you won't remember your name by the time I'm done with you."

"Yes! Oh god, Harry! Harder!" Draco screamed and threw an arm over his eyes as Harry started pumping in and out harder, lavishing little bites all over his neck and collarbone. He could hear the obscene squelching sounds echoing throughout the kitchen and feel the rhythmic slap of Harry's heavy balls against his arse. Harry gave him a particularly hard bite on his neck, and Draco moaned loudly at the fact that he'd be wearing Harry's marks for the next few days.

Harry stroked his fingers over the marks on Draco's neck. "You're starting to bruise," he panted. "Fuck, Draco, your skin...."

"D...don't care," Draco whimpered. He knew he bruised easily. "Wanna be yours, Harry-ahhhh right there!" he cried out as Harry found his sweet spot.

Harry gripped Draco's thighs and prised them wider, plunging in and out faster. "Oh yeah. Scream harder, love. Let the neighbours hear you," he teased as Draco cried out on every thrust. "Let them know what a slut you are for my big, fat cock..."

"F..fuck you, Potter" Draco retorted, one hand clutching at Harry's shoulder, the other reaching up to pull harshly at Harry's inky black hair.

Harry's hips stilled and he pulled out of Draco.

"What the fuck?" Draco glared up at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, angel. Just wanna ogle your arse from behind," Harry smirked and helped him down from the counter. Draco's legs were too wobbly and he almost fell, but Harry caught him. "Hands on the counter."

Draco did as he was told. He glanced back to see his boyfriend looking at his arse with a lustful gaze in his green eyes.

"All those times I imagined what to do with this arse," Harry whispered in reverence. Draco smirked and wiggled said arse enticingly.

He didn't expect Harry to give his arse a hard slap.

"Ahh!" Draco shouted, feeling more of his blood rushing south.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Draco," Harry said, trailing his hands all over the round globes, soothing the reddened flesh. To his amazement, there was a bruise starting to form at the area where he slapped Draco. "Prancing about like that in your videos, bending down and giving everyone a view of your arse? You're just a naughty boy asking for trouble."

Draco was starting to breathe harshly now, burying his face in his arms as Harry reached under him to fondle his balls, driving him on the brink to insanity. "H..Harry..." he sobbed. "Please... Need you..."

Harry didn't give Draco a chance to say more before he spread his arse cheeks open and drove in again. "Fuck!" Draco cried out when Harry hit his prostate on the first thrust, hands grappling unsteadily at the counter, his pliant body being pushed forward at each thrust.

Harry growled and grabbed Draco's hips, making sure to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves as much as possible. He looked down, enthralled at the sight of his erection disappearing into the tight heat, admiring the sight of his boyfriend's reddened hole clenching around him, as if refusing to let him go.

Draco could feel himself reaching the edge, so he snuck a hand down to his erection, hoping to speed up the process. Gods, he needed to come _now_. He let out a whimper when Harry grabbed his hand and held it against the counter, his right hand giving Draco another firm slap on the arse.

"Don't you dare, love." Harry snarled into his ear, biting down on it and speeding up his thrusts. "You're going to come on my cock and my cock alone."

" _Ahhhhhh! Harry!!!_ " Draco screamed. Harry was hitting his prostate so hard, he could feel his vision blacking out at the edges. Soon enough, after a few more thrusts, Draco was screaming and coming against the counter, Harry's name on his lips.

As Draco's hole clenched tightly around Harry, Harry felt the throes of pleasure overtake his senses as well and and he started releasing spurt after spurt of come inside Draco's arse.

"Draco... baby... love you" Harry panted and kissed the back of Draco's neck, inhaling his unique scent as he rode out his orgasm.

"Love you too," the sated blond replied, slumping bonelessly to the floor. Harry followed, pulling out of him once they were spooned in a comfortable position on the hard floor. When he glanced down to see the come dripping out of Draco's hole, he swiftly inserted a finger inside, massaging his come inside and making sure that nothing else leaked out.

"Wanna keep my come inside of you..." Harry smiled and fingered Draco lazily, enjoying the sensation of massaging his come inside Draco's tight heat.

Draco turned back and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Brute." 

*

Draco's collaboration with Harry turned out to be a success. Their natural chemistry shone through in the video, gaining Draco many new fans and subscribers.

Back in their apartment, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were also watching this new video.

"Told you it was Harry!" Hermione laughed, watching as Harry helped Draco mix the ingredients together while Draco measured out the syrup and explained the baking process to his audience.

"But _Harry?_ I thought he was camera shy?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione shook her bushy head fondly, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "You know how Harry is. Once he's obsessed-"

"-he'll never rest till he gets what he wants," Ron finished for her.

They laughed happily, glad that their best friend finally found someone to love him back. And if any of them noticed Harry's heated glances or Draco's slight limp, they were kind enough not to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very smutty chapter! This story was originally meant to be a one-shot but I had so many ideas for it. Thanks for all your kudos and comments. You guys gave me motivation to continue writing.


End file.
